


Achilles, come home.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Insane, everyone is hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy misses his big brother, Tubbo wants to help his friends, Techno feels bad for not helping his twin, Phil is sorry for being a bad father, Fundy just wants a father figure that won't leave him, Ranboo is chilling with the antartic anarchists, and Wilbur would very much want to stay dead.Or, a resurrection fic where people are given second chances, and a family wants to keep each other safe.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 88





	1. Heaven lies and Hell burns.

Ghostbur knows he can't make anybody happy, but still, it always hurts when he's yelled at, begged to remember something- anything from Alivebur.

At this point Ghostbur thinks it's better if he were to leave and Alivebur come back, he knows why he was sent down here. To help, to make sure his family stays safe- but can he really do that? Can he really do that when everyone around him seems to continually grow a distaste for the friendly ghost? He isn't sure.

Tommy hates him, Techno avoids him, and Phil just always seems to look the other way every single time, he isn't sure why but he wants to know why everyone doesn't like him. He came here to help but- he doesn't think he's doing much. And the constant glare from Fundy, and how uneasy Tommy was whenever ghostbur would step close to the boy, seemed to reprimand that idea.

He wonders if there was a way to bring Alivebur back, to make everyone happy again. he knows there's a way- hell, even Tommy knows the way.

'would you like to come back Ghostbur?' is what he had asked.

Back then he responded. 'Mmm, no, I'd much rather remain dead.' But now when he looks at it- maybe coming back is the best for everyone...including him.

Ghostbur himself was never his main priority, his self-care always came second to helping others. But he doesn't seem to help much, and he isn't quite sure how he can help. Normally he just tosses in a couple amounts of blue, and call it a day. But the current problem at hand seems much bigger than something clay could fix.

Ghostbur sighs, as he floats around the rubble. He'd thought they'd rebuild it again but- no they didn't. It's been a little while since the explosion, and people have only come to get resources from the crater which makes Ghostbur sad. And blue doesn't seem to be able to suck up this sadness, so he clenches on tightly to the clay, hoping that eventually it'd suck it all away like it did other times. But it doesn't, and it won't.

Ghostbur knows how much they miss Alivebur, and he knows how different he is from his living counter part. But, even if he is just some- echo, of whoever Alivebur was, he's still a person! And he still matters!....Right? Gosh, he isn't sure himself. So, he tries to act like Alivebur- only failing and making people run away from him... He doesn't understand- what is he doing wrong? Why is he scaring everyone away? What can he do to help? he can't help if everyone keeps running away from him...So he goes to the one person he hopes won't run away from him.

It's the dead of night when he arrives, the cold wind howling through the air, and the soft snow carefully piling atop each other. Even if it's the dead of spring god it's still cold out in the arctic. Even his breath is fogging up.

Ghostbur arrives at the door, see through hands going up to knock on the door when he realizes- Oh right, he can just phase through right. And he phases through the wooden door looking around, the brewing stand is running and the fire place has been fed logs and wood- Okay good, so they are still here. Ghostbur looks around, noticing how neither of the two he had been searching for were here on the first floor- a sigh escaped his mouth, as he searches the area. Only to frown when he notices no one there.

And so, he calls. "Phiiil? Techno?" Ghostbur's echoey voice rings throughout the cabin, startling the occupants who hadn't been expecting his visit this late. there's a clatter noise, and some whispering from above that Ghostbur can't quite make out what it means. And frankly, he doesn't want to know what it means.

And soon, a figure descends from the wooden ladder, and unto the level where Ghostbur is. The familiar figure wears a green striped bucket hat, and has glowing blonde hair, with sharp ocean blue eyes that could cut through rock. And it makes Ghostbur smile. "Hi Phil!" Ghostbur says, smiling happily, Phil returns the small gesture with a smile of his own. "Heya mate." Phil says, hopping onto the wooden floor creating a creaking noise.

"so, what brings ya here?" Phil asks, tilting his head, his smile slightly wavering and his posture becoming defensive as Ghostbur hesitates on his words slightly.

"Phil, do you remember the time Tommy asked me to come back?" Ghostbur asks, looking at his adoptive father. 

"Yeah, course I do, you said you didn't wanna come back-" Phil was interrupted by the ghost, who normally doesn't interrupt.

"well, i've been thinking about it recently and I-" Ghostbur pauses. "-I want to come back." He says, Phil's smile wavering, and transforming into a familiar tight knitted frown.

"Have you been thinking about it?" Phil asks, looking at his dead son, with a held back expression, as if he wanted to say a million words but only those 6 had come out.

"I have and- i think it'll be better for everyone if I leave." Ghostbur says, fidgeting with his fingers as Phil steps in front of his son to hold his hand out, a soft gentle smile drifting across his face as he stared at his son. 

though, as Ghostbur looks at that smile, he sees nothing but the pain of a father who has lost so much, and the way he looks at Ghostbur says to him that he'll miss him. "-I've done some research about revival and stuff in my time." Phil says, and Ghostbur's eyes widened.

"re-really?!" Ghostbur asks, his face lighting up, nothing but a pure joy spreading across his pale gray face. Phil nods in response, as a chuckle leaves Ghostbur's mouth. "wow- wow, Phil, you really are like the books said you are!" Ghostbur says happily, and Phil stiffens up, an awkward smile drifting unto his face. "Yeah mate, i guess y'could say that." Phil says softly, and in a hushed tone.

"oh, I should probably pick a date for it- uhhh, how about- February 16th?" Ghostbur says smiling, in which Phil returns the smile, with a softer one. "sounds good, should I tell Techno and Tommy?" Phil asks, and Ghostbur nods.

"yeah, I think they'll be really- really happy I'm coming back!" Ghostbur says, he knows how much Tommy likes Alivebur, and he knows how much techno seems to care about Alivebur, so it'll be a win win! Ghostbur can finish what he always wanted to do, and his family can have the missing piece they've lost for quite a while. And he knows how much Alivebur must've mattered to Phil probably- god, he can't wait for their reactions.

It'll be like a surprise!- Maybe he shouldn't tell Fundy... after all, the fox hybrid doesn't seem to like Alivebur very much- maybe he'll just wait until after the resurrection to tell Fundy that Alivebur's back! oh and Eret would love to talk to Alivebur! after all...Eret and him were very, very good friends. Eret's going to love this little surprise-

And as Ghostbur's consumed with thoughts of how wonderful the surprise would be for others, his father, is currently contemplating how to tell Techno and Tommy that even Wilbur's ghost doesn't want to exist in this reality.


	2. Theseus, You’re stupid,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when he thinks about it Phil needs to find a way to break the news to Techno and Tommy- he thinks that telling Techno first would end out better than telling Tommy first, but before he can even try to find Techno he's greeted with a familiar blonde yelling from across the path. And all he can think is 'Oh no.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems pog doesn’t it

It's been a day since Wilbur told Phil that he officially wanted to be resurrected- and Phil was not taking it well, he's spent the entire night awake rereading over the same chapter of how to resurrect people just to make sure he wouldn't do anything wrong and screw shit up.

And it is, very visibly taking a toll on him, when Ranboo went in to check up on Phil, the enderman hybrid couldn't help but notice the way Phil would stir on his words every few seconds, and how Phil's sense had seemed to dull out.

Phil could tell Ranboo is concerned but he doesn't wanna mention it. Ranboo doesn't want to push Phil if he won't talk about it to him, and that's fine with Phil. But all that escapes is a tired sigh, as Phil slumps back on his chair.

Techno hasn't been home yesterday, and he can't get ahold of Tommy- well, it makes sense after all since...Since what they pulled not too long ago.

Phil sighs, he shouldn't think about this right now. Not when he has to pay attention to so many intricate details and make sure the resurrection goes perfectly fine. He can't take any risks, or do a 'what if' scenario- (But if you ask me this entire scenario is a what if scenario.) He needs to be 100% percent sure...His family can't take anymore losses, they're already fragile enough as they are- any more losses and...And it might shatter their family beyond any repair. Phil sure doesn't like how risky this whole reviving thing is- and one wrong move and there goes Casper the friendly ghost. if something goes wrong he'll have no clue how to break the news to Techno and Tommy.

Phil sighs, right- he still has Techno and Tommy to tell of the news. A sigh breaks through his lips, as he rubs his eyes, glancing out the window. noticing how the sun had begun to coat the delicate lands of the antarctic.

A half-hearted groan slips out, as he stands up. Phil may have gone a little bit overboard on the whole- researching about revival thing- but hey, better safe than sorry! (and in Phil's case better a ghost son, then no son.) 

Phil can't remember when was the last time he slept, it all feels like a distant memory to him now. A wince slips out from between his lips when he opens the door to be greeted by the cold temperature of the arctic, and the bright rays of sun. Now that he thinks about it- he doesn't think he even got sleep while he was researching about revival...ah, he probably should've at least taken a break, maybe he should just turn back to take a nap-

No no no! He still has to find Techno and tell him the news about Ghostbur wanting to be revived! 

so Phil sucks it up, and turns on his heel to step outside, into the cold snow. Shivering slightly and taking a breath. His wings furled and unfurled. Looking at the horizon, if Phil was right- Techno said he'll be out ocean monument hunting ever since he got that ocean monument map from that one villager he saved. 

(Or, tortured. Phil really isn't sure since the villagers keep cowering in fear whenever Techno comes into view...It's making Phil concerned really.)

Phil sighs, taking off into the air, with a tired yawn as he begins to fly off. If he's correct the ocean monument Techno is headed to should be to the- right. He'll probably take the nether way since it's just always so- so much faster.

So Phil takes a breath, sucking it up and entering the nether way. And the contrast from the antarctic to the nether always gives him slight whiplash as he flinches from the sudden change of temperature- god, he'll never get use to that. Ever.

Once he enters the nether he notices how there seems to be many- many more random paths around the portal...Probably used by people who deemed traveling to be a good activity right now especially near his house- And Phil would object if he could, but he really doesn't considering he doesn't care much if someone decides to traverse through the antarctic to get somewhere.

And so, Phil uses the bridges to get to the main portal, smiling as he enters the place. People have refined it a little more- you know, making it actually usable instead of just a floating platform above Lava? And Phil is grateful it turned out like this, it just looks absolutely amazing.

(How they built it appeals to Phil's aesthetic a lot, it has sort of a natural look to it, and it makes Phil happy- aside from the fact piglin can now spawn in there which is one of the few downsides of this place.)

Phil blinks a little when he spots a familiar figure, with puffy white hair and died rainbow types known as-

"Hello, Puffy." Phil says, offering a smile towards her, which causes her to whip her head around. "Oh! Hello Mr. Philza! Interestin' seeing you here, what're you doing?" Puffy asks, tilting her head, as she held a lead to a small little strider.

Phil looked at the strider. "Oh you know- just using the nether portal path." Phil responds nonchalantly, as Puffy nods. "Alright alright! Just try not to blow the nether portal up! I know how much you love your Tnt!" Puffy responds with a mischievous grin on her face, as Phil sighs. "You know it'll take me 5 more millennium to decide to place Tnt in the nether." Phil comments and Puffy rolls her eyes.

"right right, just how you swore to not blow up L'manburg yeah? Mhm, I see you Philza." Puffy responds, as Phil steps through the portal, and he swears the last thing he hears her say is something about her pet strider being stupid- what a weird sheep hybrid.

Once Phil steps through the portal and is greeted with the familiar scenery of the Dream SMP all that can escape his mouth is a tired sigh, as he steps away from the portal. Readjusting his cap.

he'd much rather be taking care of his turtle farm, or something along those lines but he can't. He has to break the news to Tommy and he absolutely can't bear it- why'd it have to be him and not Ghostbur? he doesn't really understand, and he doesn't think he'll ever understand really. But maybe if he just wasn't so tired he'd be able to process everything correctly.

Phil thinks Techno might be somewhere around Dream SMP, ever since he was allowed back in, he's just been- vibing, as a not wanted person now. And frankly, he just keeps making jokes about Dream in a box.

(according to Ranboo, last time Techno visited he went 'Dream finally has a house in this box' and immediately had to be taken outside and away.)

Phil thinks that Techno might be here to go and bully someone again, or maybe to just get resources for his trip to the ocean monument. 

And when he thinks about it Phil needs to find a way to break the news to Techno and Tommy- he thinks that telling Techno first would end out better than telling Tommy first, but before he can even try to find Techno he's greeted with a familiar blonde yelling from across the path. And all he can think is 'Oh no.'

"YOU!" Tommy yells, storming over to the blonde man angrily with his fist clenched tightly as he looks at Philza. Phil's hands being raised up in a- 'I surrender' manner.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your shitty bitchass face to me-" Tommy was interrupted by Tubbo. "maybe you should at least let him enter the Dream SMP lands first...?" Tubbo suggests as Tommy groans. "Fine, he can at least enter first." Tommy says, looking at Phil.

"Now, why the fuck are you here?" Tommy asks. And Phil rolls his eyes. "now now, gremlin child, calm down." Phil says to the blonde boy as he groans.

“You literally blew up my home, how can I be calm?” Tommy points out, and Phil’s soft spoken smile turns into a tight knitted frown looking at the small boy. “I blew it up because it was destroying my children.” Phil says back, and Tommy sends a scowl to the winged man’s direction. “No it wasn’t!” Tommy barks back, and Phil’s frown turns into a glare. “Would you like me to remind you of Wilbur?” Phil asks, and Tommy’s posture and face immediately morph into an emotion that’s something like hurt that Phil can’t quite name. 

“Wilbur was different, it wasn’t the natio-“ Tommy is interrupted by Phil’s cold tone. “So are you saying it’s the citizens’ fault?” Phil responds, and Tubbo steps in between the two of them. “Now now- let’s calm down...it’s okay, L’manberg is the past-“ Tubbo says, a soft spoken smile spreading across his face.

Phil can see how Tubbo’s smile wavers as he sighs, taking off his bucket hat to look at Tommy in the eyes. Who seems to still be scowling, and his face in an angry frown that Phil can tell is fueled with anger and pain.

A sigh escapes out of Phil’s mouth.

“I’m sorry you had to see that Tubbo.” Phil says, looking at the brown haired ram hybrid. Tubbo laughs it off half-heartedly. “Just don’t do it again and we’re good.” Tubbo says, looking at Phil and Phil nods. “Just don’t build another nation.” Phil says.

“Anyways, get it over with, and tell us why you’re here.” Tommy mumbles, looking at Phil. 

Phil blinks a little, oh well, he’ll just tell Techno after he tells Tommy.

“Remember Ghostbur?” Phil says, and Tommy’s expression drops dead into fear.

“Ghostbur- wh- is he hurt? Gone?” Tommy asks, his tone softer than before and much more calmer. No longer angrily yelling at the winged-man, Phil’s eyes widened. “What? No, of course not.” Phil says, a snicker breaking out, that soon turns into a yawn.

“—actually no, he’s perfectly fine.” Phil responds, and Tommy’s face drifts into one of sweet relief as he smiles.

“Though there’s something we want to let you guys know.” Phil says, and Tommy tilts his head. “We?” Tommy asks, and Phil nods. Taking a sigh, he sets the bucket hat back onto his head.

“Yes, we.” There’s a pause in Phil’s sentence, as his wings furl up noticeably. “Ghostbur wants to..” Phil pauses, and Tommy looks at the elder. “What? He wants to what Phil?! Tell us!” Tommy says, looking at Phil.

“..He wants to be revived.” Phil says, looking at the small boy. Tommy stays still and Tubbo moves to look at Tommy. “Tommy? You OK?” Tubbo asked, looking at his friend.

Tommy looks back at Tubbo, tears in his eyes and a soft smile at Tubbo. “Tub- Tubbo- Wil- Wilbur he’s- he’s coming back..” Tommy says, tearing up, as he moves towards his friend. Tubbo nods. “Yeah- Yeah, that is good news-“ Tubbo says, as Tommy tears up. “He’s coming back!” Tommy says, happily, smiling as tears drift down his face.

Phil watches as the two boys hug each other, embracing one another in a warm hug as Phil stares. He holds back about the part that the revival could go poorly wrong and they could also loose the ghost, no, he should keep that to himself. It’s better if he’s the only one who knows that possibility. And besides, this is the happiest Tommy’s been in a while, and it brings Phil joy as well. He’s happy as he watches his son speak about all the things he misses about Wilbur...

Let’s just hope the resurrection goes well.

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYYYYY FIRST BOOK WOOOHOOOOOOO YEAAAAAAAHHH!!
> 
> god I'm so pog


End file.
